A New View
by Athena Leigh
Summary: QuiGon waits for his Master on a cold moon and learns a little lesson in the meantime. Not slash.


**A New View**

"Go, Padawan, we'll take separate ships, split their fire. It will give us a better chance of getting away."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as his Master ran to one of the shuttles. Reluctant to part from his Master but trusting Dooku's judgment he sped to the nearest of the small transports. In a moment he was sky-bound and watching his Master's shuttle get farther away.  
  
He sighed as the shuttle exited the atmosphere and the dark emptiness of space encompassed him, broken by the tiny lights so far away shining bright. Qui-Gon leaned back in the pilot's chair. He knew his Master meant to head out of the system and then meet up again. Dooku would not show it, but Qui-Gon knew he was frustrated and angry with these rebels that had attacked them. Everything with the mission had been going fine until the completely unexpected attack, of which the Jedi had been the targets. With them gone, the rebels would take control. Of course, once Qui-Gon and Dooku got back to the Temple, the Council would send in stronger security forces to right the situation.  
  
The sudden rocking of his craft made Qui-Gon wonder _if_ he would be getting back. He jumped up and checked the sensors. It seemed the rebels had their own ships and were determined to take out the Jedi ambassadors. Qui-Gon rebuked himself for not paying better attention; because he was worn out and eager to return home, he had not sensed the approaching ship as he should have.  
  
Focusing on the present, he discovered his shuttle had no weapons. Picking a new course of action, he went into evasive maneuvers. Unfortunately, the first shot had hit the engines and he had little control over the vessel. As more fire battered him all around, the Padawan attempted to guide the vessel, veering roughly toward the outer gas giant in the system. Deciding that would be a good place to hide, Qui-Gon aimed for the night side of the planet.  
  
As the shuttle careened through space, Qui-Gon noticed the fire had stopped. _Well, of course. There's no need when the shuttle is going to fall apart any second now._ Putting his own smart remarks to the side, Qui-Gon watched as the little ship headed not toward the planet but to one of its frozen moons. He strapped himself in as the surface quickly approached and hoped the hull would not breech. The ship landed heavily, dark blue and black dust spraying into the air around him.  
  
He thanked the Force that the landing had not been any rougher and that his pursuers had apparently left him alone. Now in the relative peace on the moon, Qui-Gon wondered if his Master had been more successful. If he were to guess, he would think Master Dooku was giving them a hard time and that was why his attackers had gone off, thinking the apprentice had spiraled hopelessly into the planet.  
  
Qui-Gon turned all the controls in the ship to minimal functioning to preserve power. He quickly felt the cold of the small ice world penetrating the ship. He did not know how long he would be there, unsure whether his Master would make it all the way back to Coruscant before realizing his Padawan was not on his way there also, or if he would come for him as soon as he took care of the rebel besiegers. What if he did not come at all? It was times like this when Qui-Gon wished his bond with his Master were stronger.  
  
He found a thermal blanket in a supply cabinet. Settling against a bulkhead, he wrapped it around himself, hoping it would be enough until somebody found him. He curled his legs close to his chest, feeling empty on this barren rock. Qui-Gon thought he did not like this lifeless place. Reaching out with his senses, it seemed ugly to him. There was almost no atmosphere, no plants, certainly no animals, and no warmth. Way out here on the fringes of the solar system, there was little light and the bright star at its center was only a bright dot.  
  
Whispering to the Force a plea to keep his Master safe, Qui-Gon fell into meditation to pass the time and to distract his mind.  
  
A little while later, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. His reflections had been disrupted by a tremor he felt in the floor. Swallowing for fear of another attack, he stood and went to the monitors. Briefly checking the sensors, he saw the rebels had not returned. He turned them off and wondered what could be causing the vibration.  
  
Looking out the forward viewport, he jumped in amazement as a gush of the inside of the moon he sat upon came shooting out of the surface in a giant geyser, the liquid rock shooting so high he could not see the top. A minute later, the blue rock fell back to the moon's surface, sliding down the grade, its motion slowing as it refroze in the cold environment.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the unexpected display reverently, marveling at the beauty in such a cold locale. He had heard of these sorts of things, but since moons like this one were uninhabitable, there was little opportunity to observe it.  
  
Calling up the databanks, he searched for the planet's listing and found the name of the moon was Tryten. He suddenly wondered if the spot he was on was above one of these cold springs, but was distracted when he saw another fountain spraying into the air in the distance. Now that he actually looked, even through the limited range allowed by the front window, he could see the fantastic fountains spouting all over the moon's rocky surface. He sat down to enjoy the view of his own private planetarium, awed by the unanticipated spectacle.  
  
He had lost all track of time, immersed in the beautiful display the Force had provided him, when he was snapped out of his wonderment by the beeping of the comm system. His Master had returned and was connecting with his shuttle to take him aboard the undamaged craft for the voyage home. When his Master found him, Qui-Gon seemed much happier than he would have expected.  
  
"What are you grinning at, my Padawan?" Dooku asked.  
  
"Did you see it, Master?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The ice geysers! They were beautiful, Master. I didn't know something so cold and inert could be so beautiful," Qui-Gon said as he hurried onto the waiting vessel, the blanket still covering him.  
  
"The Force provides in many ways, and often they are unexpected, my young apprentice. Now hurry on board. We've got to return to the Temple," Dooku answered. He had not seen whatever it was Qui-Gon was talking about, but he was glad he was all right and that there was something to distract his Padawan from his plight until he could arrive. Sometimes he thought his apprentice seemed simple and often younger than he was, but it always made him feel good to see the young one smile.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed as they flew away, gazing out the back port in hopes of catching one last geyser wishing him farewell. He knew his Master did not appreciate it as he did, but that was not going to stop him. He smiled as just as Tryten was shrinking from sight, a blue flare shot out, one final burst of light glittering in the faint sunlight. He would not forget the lesson he had learned, or the wonder he had found.


End file.
